


Sherlock Holmes helps you get off

by cecelia_abby



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Breastplay, Cum in panties, F/M, Grinding, Spanking, handjob, script offer, soft humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Summary: Unlike other classic Holmes adaptions, I've added a twist. Sherlock Holmes is a woman in my script and her trusty partner is also a woman, Jean Watson. Just like in the originals, Sherlock craves for interesting cases that challenges her mind. But unlike the real Sherlock, who turns to drugs when he's bored, our Sherlock turns to sex. She doesn't crave to fuck someone every time she's bored, but she has to have some sort of sexual release. And here's some background to the setting, so you know what's happening. Jean is about to get married and as her roommate and crime-solving partner, Sherlock is to plan and attend a bachelorette party for her. With a lack of interesting cases on her hands and a lack of sexual release, she's kinda frustrated during the party. So, she heads to the bathroom to clear her head. And that's when she encounters a fan, who accidentally walked into the women's bathroom. She didn't really think much of him at first, but she gave in to her frustrations and offers him a handjob.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	Sherlock Holmes helps you get off

**Author's Note:**

> *_* -- Inner monologue
> 
> <_> \-- SFX/sound effects/pauses
> 
> Note to performer:
> 
> \--I’m not sure how performers differentiate between dialogue and inner monologue but this script has quite a lot of inner monologue. Using a different reverb for monologues would be my suggestion, but if you have done monologues before and have your own way of doing it, feel free to do so.--
> 
> \--I did not include a lot sound effects like and because I want to leave that to you. Just add it whenever you think it’s appropriate. And for the sound effects that I have included, they’re more so suggestions and guidelines, so you don’t have to strictly follow them. Again, feel free to add/remove them where appropriate.--

\------ BEGIN -------

*So Watson’s getting married.*

<deep breath>

*I guess solving cases without her is going to feel a little lonely and miserable. Also I haven’t had a sexual release for days and it’s making me prickly. But now’s not the time to be feeling down and out of it. It is her bachelorette party. So, time to put on a smile and act jovial, Sherlock.*

<pause>

<sfx of running water, you’re washing your hands>

*But what are bachelorette parties anyways? Who wants to celebrate the fact that they’re going to live the rest of their life answering to someone else until their vitality’s been drained from them? But I guess Michael is a good lad. Also if they ever fall out with each other, Jean can always come back to Bakerstreet.*

<you turn off the tap>

<the bathroom door opens>

<pause>

Excuse me, sir, but this is the lady’s room. I suppose you’ll find the men’s room on the other end of the hallway.

<pause>

Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective, to be specific.

<pause>

Oh, you’re a fan? Always nice to meet someone who appreciates my work.

But there are two types of fans. Catch me before I kill again, type A. And my bedroom’s just a taxi ride away, Type B.

<pause>

Which one I think you are?

<pause>

*Average height, slightly overweight, the undisguised halitosis of a single man, the right sleeve of an internet porn addict, crumpled shirt, never took the precaution of good clothing. Shoes that haven’t been cleaned for months indicating signs of a tight work schedule or unemployment. Symptoms of loneliness and isolation, probably yearning for companionship.*

I’d say you’re type B.

<pause>

I don’t think you’re type B, I know so. And I know it because I can see it on you.

<pause>

Explain it? I guess I could.

Very well, your shirt is not ironed even though you’re on a night out, and your shoes haven’t been washed, probably, for months. Signs of someone living alone or in isolation, also indicating you’re not in a relationship. Not in a serious one, at least. Otherwise you’ll be paying more attention to your physical appearance. Your right sleeve has crease marks, the kind you only find on people who masturbate a lot or do heavy lifting. Looking at your build, I suppose you don’t do heavy lifting very often. Bringing me to the conclusion that you’re a porn addict who jerks off a lot, probably due to the lack of attention and companionship in your monotonous life. And here you are, standing in front of me, someone you admire and idolize. I’d say it’ll be weird if your hormones aren’t acting up.

<pause>

Also you have a hard on that I can clearly see through your pants.

<pause>

No, it’s not impressive. It’s just what I do.

And to answer the question that’s lingering on your mind, no, I’m not having sex with you.

<pause>

*Wait, this could be good. I haven’t any good cases lately and playing my violin all day is boring. What matters to me is work. Without that my brain rots. All that can cheer me up is a nice murder or some kind of sexual release. And I don’t know what’s got into the criminal classes, all I get is useless cases. Maybe this will dissipate my boredom away.*

But I could probably help you with something else. You know, many think walking around with a boner bulging in your pants is not so courteous in a social setting. But I think my hands can be imperative to helping you with that. If you would so kindly allow me to, that is.

<pause>

Good. Then why don’t we get into the stall, where we can have a little bit of privacy.

<getting into the stall and locking the door>

There, that’s better. Now, no one can walk in on us. It would be a problem if people find out that Sherlock Holmes is giving handjobs at public restrooms.

<pause>

You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?

<pause>

Good, cause I’ve been craving some sexual relieve for days. Ugh, I hate it when there’s no gripping crimes happening in London. Not that I want crime rates to go up or anything. But if you’re going to commit crime, at least do it properly. Anyways, back to you.

<you rub your hands on his crotch>

Oh, you’re really hard. Is the lack of sexual activity frustrating you, as well?

<pause>

<chuckles>

Hmm, I can grind my ass on you, if you want.

<pause>

Okay, let me just turn around.

Mmm, I can feel your cock so hard on my ass.

<grinding sfx?>

It feels good, doesn’t it?

You can put your hands on me, if you want.

There, good. Just grab my ass as I rub it on your cock.

Your dick must be feeling pretty tight in your pants.

<pause>

Here, let me help you get your cock out.

<you turn around and unzip his pants>

I think that’s enough grinding for now. Let me just stroke you until you cum.

<you pull out his penis>

Hmm, nice and hard. You like it when my soft hand strokes your dick like this, don’t you?

Oh, look at it twitch.

<giggles>

You can still put your hands on me. Here, grab my tits.

That’s it, play with it and squeeze it all you want.

Hmm, how lucky are you to get a handjob from me?

I’d say very, <pause?> very lucky.

Let me just rub your tip, right there. Mmm, you’re already dripping so much precum.

Do I really turn you on that much?

<pause>

<chuckles>

I wouldn’t say I’m the sexiest, but if you think so, sure. I’m surprisingly flattered.

<pause>

It’s not that surprising actually, now that I think about it. Bland compliments and praise always flatter me when I’m in this mood.

But thank you, anyways.

Now instead of going back to your porn, you’re going to jerk off to me, am I right?

<pause>

<chuckles>

I know. I do have that effect on people, not just men specifically. But I rarely give them another chance.

<pause>

Hmm, I don’t know. If I like you, maybe I’ll be knocking at your door tonight.

<pause>

<chuckles>

It doesn’t matter. I’m Sherlock, I can find where you live easily.

<pause>

Oh, you just noticed? Yes, I’m not wearing a bra. I don’t like them at all. They restrict my movements and get in the way of my investigations.

Hmm, does it turn you on to know that the great detective doesn’t wear bras?

<pause>

<chuckles>

I mean, it’s always good. Even now I can feel the grip of your hands better on my tits as you’re playing with them.

I have to admit, it’s making me quite horny, to a point where I actually want to fuck you.

<pause>

No, I can’t. Jean’s getting married and it’s her bachelorette party today so I have to be there.

But like I said, I might come knocking on your door tonight.

<chuckles>

Do you want me to stroke faster?

Or do you want me do it slowly, like this? <<whisper slowly>>

<pause>

Yeah? Stroke it slow? Like this? <<whisper slowly as well>>

<chuckles>

Mmm, I love how your cock twitches every time I rub my fingers on the tip.

<his hands move down to your posterior>

Yeah, grab my ass. Just like that.

You can spank it if you want.

<pause>

Yes, do it. Spank me. I’ve been a bad girl lately. <<say with heavy breathing maybe>>

<sfx of spanking>

Mmm, yeah. That’s right. Just like that.

<sfx of spanking>

Oh, I felt that one.

<pause>

Oh, you’re close?

Hmm, I tell you what, I’ll let you cum in my panties.

<pause>

Yeah, let me just pull up my skirt.

<sfx of pulling up skirt?>

There. Can you pull down my panties for me?

<pause>

Yeah, that’s enough.

Let me just face you better.

Hmm, I see your eyes wandering around my pussy. You like it?

<pause>

No, you can’t touch it. You’ll be able to do more than just touch it, if I come to your place tonight. But I’ll see about that. It depends how drunk I’ll be at the end of the party.

<<probably whisper with heavy moaning from here on until orgasm is reached>>

Now be a good lad and cum for me.

Mmm, that’s it. I can feel it build up in your cock.

Cum for me.

Give me your cum.

Fill my panties with your thick, white cum.

I really need your cum in my panties.

<he reaches orgasm>

Mmm, that’s it cum for me.

There you go.

Oh that’s a lot.

<giggles>

Mmm, so much cum.

Let me just shake off the cum that’s still dripping from your cock.

<pause>

Mmm, that’s better. I’m just gonna pull my panties back on.

Oh, it feels warm against my pussy.

<chuckles>

Here let me help you put your cock back in.

<pause>

There you go. Now you don’t have a noticeable bulge in your pants. That’s a little more appropriate in a social setting.

Oh, look at that. There’s some cum on my fingers. I better clean that before someone notices it.

<chuckles>

<licking sfx?>

Mmm, it tastes so good.

Mmm, there all clean.

I have to say, that was really fun.

<pause>

Glad you enjoyed it as well. Now, if a word of this gets out, I will hunt you down and make you regret it.

<pause>

Good. Good, good. That’s good.

<unlocks the bathroom stall>

Now get out before someone sees you in here with me.

<pause>

Like I said, it depends how drunk I get. Now, go.

<he leaves>

<you leave the stall and wash your hands at the sink>

<sfx of running water>

*Well, now I’m feeling a little better after that. Poor him though, I told him I might show up at his place tonight. As if me, Sherlock Holmes is gonna sleep with him. Well that’s how the simple mind works, tangle a reward, no matter how improbable, and they always think they have a chance of getting it. But then again, it was fun. Maybe I will go to his place tonight, just this once. But like I told him, it depends on how drunk I get.*

<you turn off the tap>

*I better get back, Jean’s probably wondering why it’s taking me so long.*

\------ END -------


End file.
